plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
CS-BNG
The CS-BNG is placed in Slot 7. The CS-BNG '''is an unusual and poweful gun in the Plazma Burst 2 game. It can be found in the campaign and multiplayer, and it is a quite popular gun among the Plazma Burst players. The CS-BNG is a very powerful weapon. It fires a green energy pellet that destroys most enemies in one shot, apart from ''Corvettes'' and Civil Security Bosses. It can also hurt enemies just by brushing them as the radiation passes by. For this reason, you should be careful not to accidentally shoot yourself by jumping or running while firing because it can damage you too. The best times to use a CS-BNG is when you are not in a enclosed area and there is a large group of enemies ahead. Enemies may also be tor n apart when hit by the bolt because of its power. It may be more useful to just shoot above the enemy, as it may cause more damage since it counts as a headshot. It's main drawback is the rate of fire, as it fires quite slowly. T he pellet also travels slowly, giving enemies the chance to dodge, but even if they duck or jump to dodge, they will st ill be damaged. These are mainly carried by the Usurpation Destroyers, but some Civil Security units have been know to use them. Oddly enough, the only level the Usurpation Destroyers carry these is Level 17. In certain levels, the Advan ced Usurpation Soldiers will use the CS-BNG. Location The CS-BNG can be purchased in the ''Equipment Shop' for $4000 credits. It can also be picked up by enemies later, toward the end of the game on level 28. The first CS-BNG that can be picked up is carried by a heavy. It can be also found in level 37 in a hidden crate, near the end of the level. Although the Marine can pick it up or buy it, Proxy can't buy it or pick it up from an enemy. However, in level 37, Proxy or one of the Androids can pick up a BNG in a hidden crate. It cannot be upgraded though. The only way to allow Proxy to have a fully upgraded BNG is to give her yours, and then buy it again and repeat the process. Tactics With the CS-BNG, you can tear apart entire squads of enemies into bits, sufficently dispatching them in one shot. However, a moderately long reload time and the slower projectile means you shouldn't make liberal use of this weapon too much. You can also use this weapon to indirectly damage enemies entreched in buildings and ditches, but the brush and splash damage are somewhat unreliable. The grenade is a better weapon for this task. dates for this strategy as the Grenade has a larger blast radius and the Rocket Launchers faster rate of fire. This weapon can be used to buy precious time for yourself if you run into a large group of strong enemies if you are in a perilous position that you might need to retreat. If the enemy is hiding you can use the CS-BNG and shoot over there heads which will force them to move out of cover. Trivia The CS-BNG ID code is: gun_bfg. This could reference to the Big F****** Gun in the Doom series, or the Big Friendly Gun from Cory Doctorow's novels. Only powerful enemies wield its unnatural force. The CS-BNG is the Usurpation Destroyer's signature weapon. At level 17, Usurpation Destroyers will spawn in large amounts and rapidly , so it's best to set your battle suit to Light so you can run faster and escape the CS-BNGs explosive pellets. The CS-OneSOneK seems to deal more damage to the enemy than the CS-BNG ,but the Railgun CS-OneSOneK has a significantly more time to reload and does not have splash damage. This weapon can harm allies in single player, the same applies in multiplayer. See the Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro article to learn how to rocket jump with the CS-BNG. It is possible to outrun a shot from this gun (Use PSI Blades to help you go faster). When shot, the CS-BNG bullet might be actually be made of gamma rays. Though it could also be plasma, as it is possible to stop a CS-BNG bullet with a shot from anything that fires rail bullets. The weapon pierces 5-7 enemies and explodes when it hits a wall.The explosive seems to generate more energy as it travel.It usually makes visual effects of an earthquake.Also, the pellet looks much like a Hound Walkers cannon. It is one of the few weapons that will continue to reload when holstered. The fact that is has "CS" in it's name might hint that it was stolen from the Civil Security (C.S.) or that it's origin was the Civil Security. But remember: Jumping or running while firing this weapon will damage you. Ex. being a fast android.etc. It is advised that you becareful with this weapon. This has the same range as the Plasmagun CS-Bloom. Category:Weapons Category:Uncommon weaponry Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Alien weapons Category:Explosives Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Slot 7 Category:Recoil Category:Plazma Burst 2